Bad, bad Kuon
by renfree
Summary: What if? Ren is being Kuon when he sleeps- having the dreams as Kuon, thinking as Kuon... playing dirty as Kuon? Sex, violence and bad language./ I haven't written for so long... Hope you will enjoy. I really do. Any comment would make me happy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kuon hated the girl. She was shameless. No reasoning could explain her stupid way of thinking. Acting is a very serious job, certainly not for someone shallow that is keen on some even more stupid revenge. The girl should know her place. Kuon wanted to punish her.

In two steps he came near her. He grabbed her arm and took her to the empty room. The girl was lost in thoughts, so she didn't protest, when he closed the doors and locked them from the inside. Now she was trapped with him that somehow didn't affect her at all. Kuon became irritated. Nobody treats him this way. He grabbed the girl's hair in his hand and pulled hard. The pain he was causing her made her realize where and with whom she was.

- Let me go, you bastard!

- Shut up bitch. Listen what I got to say.

- I don't want to!

- I said Shut up! - Kuon hissed to her ear dangerously, so she became quiet for a moment

- In LME we don't need a girl like you. I don't care about your reason. Go away, don't come back. At least not with the "revenge stuff"... It's too low for me to accept.

Not caring to listen what she had to say, Kuon unlocked the doors, put on his perfect smile and went looking for Yashiro. It's going to be a hard day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ren woke up feeling scared. Kuon's thoughts in his dreams became clearer. It must have been the girl that affected him so much. Her arrival was unwanted and it annoyed Kuon deep inside of Ren's character. There was however no way that he was going to think about it now. Tomorrow he will be having an early morning __interview; he must get some rest to look good on screen. But when he had fallen asleep…_

Kuon looked through the window. He saw THAT girl, sitting on the road outside the agency. She had determined eyes and he could see she wasn't scared as he thought she will be. It annoyed him even more. How was it possible that his scary persona didn't work on her? He must correct that mistake next time he's going to see her… One moment though! He wasn't expecting to see her again, was he? It's not like the look in her eyes made him horny… or maybe? Just thinking how good it would be to break the girl, make her kneel before him… She would be having that eyes closed in the submissive way… while she would bring him pleasure sucking his own dick… Her short red hair is just long enough to hold her head to him, making the perfect rhythm. He would make her swallow… her pride, of course.

_Once again Ren __woke up and felt scared, but now the feeling was even stronger. Not because he was having his dreams as Kuon again (second time at one night!). This time it was because of the feelings he felt… or rather the lust that should be long lost, forgotten. When was the last time that Kuon inside Ren was so… emotional and horny? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ren got some informati__on that somehow THE girl made it into LME. President must be going insane, but he couldn't do anything to change his decision. Of course it caused some damage for Ren's dreams again. What was worse, it all happened to be steamier than before. It was as if his body was still young and active- especially one part…_

Kuon met her again. She bumped into him by accident, but just seeing her expression made him feel the sadistic need to stay longer and play with her. She was trying to run from him and it excited him to follow her and make her life more pitiable. He hated her guts, why not to make her feel small and not needed? It could be the chance for her to stop bugging LME employees. Besides… he hadn't his fun for ages!

But then something happened. Her eyes became so powerful and determined that he was surprised and… felt horny again! How could that happen? It was probably because of the anger he felt, realizing her true motive to join LME. She was after some stupid boy. Kuon tried to ridicule her but she didn't listen. It pissed Kuon endlessly and his anger rose. The first lesson he gave her wasn't enough. There should be some more punishment. He wanted to take her to somewhere private. He would erase her fighting spirit. Oh how he wanted to press her to the wall with his whole body. Feel her movements, as she would try to free herself. Her wiggle would make his cock happy. Rubbing body to body, she would soon notice his excitement. His hands would be already all over her small body. With smirk Kuon wanted to put his hands on her uncovered breasts to tease… with her. Where would she get a job with such small boobs with those rosy pink nipples that could be so yummy…?


	4. Chapter 4

_The event from the night__s before had Ren dazed. Yashiro began to notice his odd behavior. He even noticed him being really lost in the thoughts and realized he was talking about the casting and he quickly connected the dots. It seemed that Ren was fascinated by a girl! (Well, he figured it out completely a bit later but…) If only Yashiro knew, what exactly had Ren in such a state, he wouldn't be such enthusiastic. Ren had another dream, a dark and steamy one. With HER as the main character in the action… and it all started to be just a little too much. How could he even dream like THAT?_

Kuon met the girl not so long after. She was caring some stuff for a LME employee. She was accepted to the agency, even though he was so against it. The character of Tsuruga Ren however, could not interfere with Boss directions. He shouldn't even care but Kuon felt oh so much anger, he couldn't resist and he appeared before the girl. He played with her as he used to. She was just as naïve as every girl could be. Just a little bit of smiling and nice façade and she lowered her defenses and Kuon could do with her whatever he wanted… This was kind of interesting subject to rethink…


	5. Chapter 5

Kuon was angry so much that it hurt. He couldn't do anything, not as Tsuruga Ren… though both of them were finally connected by the disgust to certain someone. How dare a fucking annoying second-rate singer act the way he did? It was an obvious challenge aimed to show off, who's the better man. As if a mere singer could be better than Tsuruga Ren. Kuon worked hard to create that persona and was somehow proud of the result. Of course, sometimes he wanted to be free again, to be able to do everything his way…. But it still wasn't his time to do so. Little more patience and it will be over. He will beat his father and kick all the bastards that tried to make his life harder. Fuwa Sho was one of them and soon enough he will learn his lesson… in a hospital. Kuon would make sure not to touch his face, of course. He wouldn't want to destroy his pretty looks only because Fuwa worked also his body to get the money. Oh well.

To be honest, Kuon didn't understand why THAT girl was chasing the idiot. What was the reason she was trying so hard to defeat him? There was nothing special about the guy. Probably Fuwa used the girl, but seriously… What could she expect form a boy like him? Everlasting love? It was ridiculous. Young singers were playing all the time with theirs fans. After the show he probably banged so many stupid love-sick girls that he couldn't count. Maybe even few at a time…


	6. Chapter 6

Why is it that THIS girl never falls to amaze me? Just when I forgot about her, she appears in most unexpected place. I knew Boss wanted her to "repair the princes Ruriko", but never suspected that her influence would be this great.

When I sow number 1 LM Section, I was kind of angry. Once again the stupid girl crossed my way. Few seconds made me realize that something was odd in her behavior. She had strange aura around her and the eyes that looked at me were a little red as of she was about to cry. It quickly changed and I noticed the funny way she was trying to escape. It looked like a sick turtle.

Kuon bent down and his suspicions were correct. The girl had fractured bone and cannot walk. He knew that he caused her some pain, he shouldn't have done it. It was his anger towards her and now he was regretting being such an asshole. The girl didn't deserve such treatment. Once again he remembered his father and how he lectured him to be a gentleman towards women. With silent curse he realized that his knightly side wasn't exactly what girl wanted. She wiggled in his arms and wanted to escape from his embrace. To Kuon it was something new and it made him loose the spirit of a knight. Instead he was thinking about the punishment the stupid girl should be given.

Kuon felt the need to give her the special punishment. He imagined her laying on his upper legs; he would hold her with one hand while the other would slap her round ass. She would wiggle and try to escape but with fail. In his arms Kuon felt how light she was, even though her ministrations were fierce, there was no chance for such delicate body to run away. She would probably gasp with the first slap, not exactly realizing still what was going on. Next slaps would make her cry out with all mighty of her sweet throat. There would be no chance then. He cannot let anybody know of this side of his. He would be forced to mute her shouting and there is no better way to do so as to kiss her senses into space. He would grab her face roughly between his hands and plugged his tongue inside her mouth. Maybe she would be still trying to run away but Kuon was sure that once his started, girl would surely melt.

_Ren woke up with terrifying feeling. He decided to stop every dangerous dream, not letting Kuon end up what he started. Well, at least he could try. _


	7. Chapter 7

How is it possible that THE girl had no objections to talk to Yoshiro but couldn't stand Tsuruga Ren? Is it real that she understood what was hidden under the mask? Either way, Kuon was not happy with the cold attitude and the fact that she was giving her attention everywhere to everyone but him. He tried once again to piss her off calling her turtle. It didn't turn out well. Her reaction on his teasing was as if she was waving of a mosquito. He didn't even have the chance to make some comment again. Ruriko entered the stage and caused The girl some pain.

How could he know that Ruriko would act jealous? Ok, well, he sort of was expecting it. It always happened in his presence. Girls fought for his attention. The same was here. The only difference was that The girl didn't really want him near her. Even when he tried the "knight technique" on her again (offering the chair), The girl didn't buy it. Her stubbornness was simply amazing.

It was the director that released something more from Her. He firstly pointed out how rightful position she was having and then events went ever faster. Maybe Kuon didn't get the "stay straight with chin little up" thing, but surely enough he noticed the beauty that The girl change into. Honestly speaking not only Kuon felt burning up. Also Tsuruga Ren was a little turned on. For the first time he felt her strong desire to test herself and to prove her worthy. Both of them (Kuon and Ren) understood that feeling all to well.

What The girl did was impressing. She let him see her fighting spirit, even though she was hurt and her injury was just causing her more troubles. Ren couldn't stay away from her. As a fellow soldier in the same acting war, he treated her wounds and was simply worried about her. Kuon however was restless after seeing her determined eyes when she began playing and performing the tea ceremony. She honestly tried to fight with him and his acting abilities.

Kuon had to admit it. He had a perverse wanting to capture The girl and play with her as he wanted. For a moment he imagined her being proud princess to be broken. It was like she refused to see he was her master. It would be perfect to grab her long hair and hold her strongly to his body. He would whisper straight into her ear the most perverted lines he know and bite the earlobe sucking on it later. Any girl would be frustrated and blush under such a treatment and that would be a very good start.

_Ren tried to wave off his fantasies, his racing mind must stop or else there will be some troubles. He needed a drink to smooth himself. He went to the bar. _


	8. Chapter 8

Kuon felt sick. All those gazes on Tsuruga Ren made him feel disguised. There was a time when he would gladly take those stupid girls to the bed but not now. He had a mask to protect; he cannot just fuck them and throw away once he was finished. But most of all, he had no intentions to spent the evening gazing onto their boobs not allowed to touch them. He already knows there was no point in listening to the rumbling from those girls' mouths.

Feeling a little off because of the alcohol, he thought about The girl. Maybe she would entertain him since he was in the good mood? Maybe she would change her attitude towards him?...

Or maybe not. Yashiro still had more her attention even though it was him that helped her with the reporter. That moment he felt even a little concerned about her. She seemed delicate and helpless. He couldn't let the reporter get her in this state. Kuon protected The girl with all his might and reached his hand to catch hers letting her stand up. He noticed how little and smooth her hand was. Then, for just a split second, The girl lifted her head up. Their eyes met and Kuon felt the shiver going down his spine. It seemed as she looked at him in different light, almost adoringly. What he didn't understand, was her eyes. It looked sad, depressed. As if there was some kind of mystery that is hidden deep inside her. That moment Kuon wanted to hug Her. Kiss away the sadness. He wanted to shower her with his kisses, starting from her eyelids, next cheeks, down her chin and even lower, playing with the skin on her neck. The girl would mewl under the touch, letting him as she let his hand be her support.

He was a little disappointed with the fact her make up artists were all over her room. He knew how to undress her from her costume. Warm her bed and comfort her all through the night. For a moment he stood there, not quite losing the hope to stay there for the night… but then it happened. The girl went back to her usual strange way of thinking and got furious over the make up. As if the look in her eyes previously wasn't the one that lead him into her bed! Kuon hoped to give her a nigh to remember while she was fusing over such an unimportant stuff! Angry, he wanted to tease her. Make her look at him with those eyes that were now full of life. He tried to piss her off by using the Fuwa- bastard lines from the commercial. Her reaction was everything he needed to feel content again. He loved to tease The girl. Her eyes full of tears were so funny! Even though… why was he somehow annoyed about the fact that he had to use Fuwa's influence to get her attention?


End file.
